Rome Wasn't Built In A Day, I Fell In Love In One
by Cyanide-Pansy
Summary: The Emperor's Son, Blaine, Never Expected To Find His True Love At The Pompeii Slave Market. Perhaps The Gods Just Favoured Him?
1. Two Lives

_Greetings Earthling!_

_This Little, Longish Drabble, Short Story, Cray Cray Masterpiece;_  
><em>Is Written By Myself 'Cyanide-Pansy' (Jaydee) And Edited And Partly Written By 'Static-Butterfly' (Katie).<em>

_We Both Take Classical Studies At Our College, And Thought, Hey, Romans Were Kinda Accepting Of Homosexualtiy, So Lets Make Klaine Go To Rome!_

_Of Course, Being As This Is 'FICTION' There IS Bound To Have Historical Inaccuracies (Such AS There Was Never And Emperor Named 'Anderson', And Blaine And Kurt Are Not Your Typical Roman Names)_

_But Alas, If Something We Wrote Is So Wrong, That You Can't Sleep At Night, Then Let Us Know! We Will Work Out The Kinks. But This Is Just For Funzees, And Actually Helps Us Remember Important Aspects Of Roman Life._

_We Will Write What Some Things Mean In English In Brackets Next To Any Jargon Or Roman/Latin That We May Use._

_E.g Kurt's Domus (House)_

_((Hahahahahahahahaaa...You May Have Thought I Was Talking About His BUTT!))_

_Any-Whore...We Might Not Also Write Them Speaking In Typical Roman Fashion. Could Be Some Swearing. Could Be Some Smut. Could Be Some Sexy Time. Who Knows!_

* * *

><p><em>~(0)~(O)~(0)~<em>

**Chapter One**

**'Two Lives'**

_~(0)~(O)~(0)~_

Living in Pompeii was a breeze.

Heck living in Rome was pretty great in itself, but Pompeii had brought about the best good fortune upon Blaine's family that any good Roman could ever beg the gods for.

The Anderson family, were from a rich, strong, powerful bloodline and were all very well educated. So when his fathers, father had first arrived to the city with his wife, he had no trouble at all, starting a new empire and his father found no trouble at all joining the current empire, eventually taking over.

You see, his eldest son, Marcus took over his position when he took ill several years later, and passed away.

Marcus, his son, now emperor, married a young woman named Amelia, who bore him a son, named Blaine.

Blaine was raised in the public's eye, and was expected to take over his father s position if anything was to happen to him.

Living life in the upper class had many perks.

Blaine never had to do much for himself. He had slaves and people to tend to his every wish or desire.

He attended school for quite some time, learning to read, write and master the art of public speaking, at the prestigious 'Dalton Academy' for young men.

Blaine admired his family very much. He understood that his ancestors had worked very hard to get where they were today, and that the gods were definitely smiling upon their side.

However, being the emperor's son meant that he had a rather lonely life, not often being able, let alone allowed, to leave the massive estate the emperor lived on. Blaine longed for a friend.

_~(0)~(O)~(0)~_

Just outside of the great city of Pompeii, was another story.

Kurt Hummel, work numerous long hours outside on his sick father s farm.

His father Burt, was in the olive oil trade, and needed someone to tend to the olives and oil process as he recovered from his illness.

However, Kurt wasn't alone in his work efforts. His father had opened his home to a kind woman named Carole and her son Finn, who put his great height to good use helping pick and crush olives.

Since joining the family, Carole and Burt had fallen in love. Something that did not often occur realistically in these parts, but Kurt wished to help them be as happy as possible. Like any dedicated and loyal son would.

Although wedding ceremonies did not take long, nor did they cost all that much, after a bad harvest of olives and a slight drought, they just couldn't afford to join themselves in union.

After working all day in the hot fields, Kurt would sit in his cubiculum (Bedroom) and think of ways he could help his father come up with a sufficient sum of money in order to join his father and his bride.

He considered selling all of his belongings, opening up a taberna (Shop), entering male prostitution, to which he wasn't keen on at all. Or selling himself in at the slave market.

**(FUN FACT: The slave market is a place where a person can be captured, or put up willingly for auction to wealthy people. When brought, they are to do whatever they are told, and can be paid.)**

A slave could often buy their freedom after saving enough money for their freedom, and return to their families.

He didn't like the idea of leaving his father, especially as he struggled with his health. But he would do anything to see his father happy.

* * *

><p><em>~(0)~(O)~(0)~<em>

_New Words:_  
><em>Cubiculum-Bedroom <em>

_Taberna-Shop_

_How Exciting, We Are Learning Together._  
><em>I'm Fairly Certain Actually That Rome Had Fallen, And There Was No Emperor Around This Time That We Have Set This.<em>

_Also, We Aren't Even Sure That Emperor's Lived In Pompeii._

_But They Do Now! 8)_

**Next Chapter;**  
><strong>"A Trip To The Slave Market"<strong>  
><strong>Has Our 'Two Worlds Colliding' (Totally A Shameless PlugReference To My Other Fic)**

_Enjoy, R+R If You Like, We Sure Would. 8)_

_xxxxxx - Cyainde-Pansy (Jaydee)_

_~(0)~(O)~(0)~_


	2. A Trip To The Slave Market

_Wow. So Apparently I'm Just Going To Chuck Up A Few More Chapters Right Now...'Cos I'm Cool._

_Nah. I Just Know I'm Not Going To Get Much Of A Chance To Write Anymore until Easter._

_POOOOOP! _

_P.s, The Hiatus Made Me Write This. .!_

* * *

><p><em>(0)~(O)~(0)~<em>

**Chapter Two**

**'A Trip To The Slave Market'**

_~(0)~(O)~(0)~_

Blaine was being tended to by a regular slave in his cubiculum (Bedroom) when his father, brave emperor Marcus, approached him.  
>A small woman combed and fought with Blaine s wild curls as his father began to speak;<p>

"Son, afraid I have some bad news", Emperor Anderson bellowed, gaining his sons attention from the task he was doing.

"And what is that, father?" Blaine politely replied. Although he was talking to his father, he was the ruler of their land, and respect and dignity was key.

"We caught your body slave, red handed, pocketing your mothers jewels. We slit his throat at once, but unfortunately you will have to get a new one. Perhaps your judgement may prove wiser than the last man I sent, and you can purchase a more trust worthy and obedient body slave." Blaine gulped audibly.

And without another word, Emperor Anderson left the room with a flourish, his entourage of slaves trailing behind him.

"What a shame, I had grown fond of Max. Although he did act rather suspiciously at the best of times," Blaine thought aloud, gaining a rather frightened expression from the slave currently tending to him.

He didn't particularly like the idea of killing slaves, even for their wrong doings, but that was out of his control. Until of course the day he would take over his father s empire, if the gods deemed him fit.

_~(0)~(O)~(0)~_

It was particularly hot day, that day. Somewhere mid-August 79 A.D.

And Burt Hummel thought that the heat had maybe just finally gotten to his sons head. "There is no way that you I will allow you to sell yourself in the slave market, to pay for my wedding, Kurt!" Burt grumbled, across the table from where Kurt sat in the triclinium (Dining room).

"But father, I simply cannot stand to just, well stand by and watch you be unhappy. The field is no place for me, or my skin for that matter. No amount of olive oil will ever be able to undo any further damage," Kurt smiled, as Finn chuckled where he sat next to him.

Burt smiled at his sons comment, his eyes crinkling softly at the corners. He knew that once Kurt had decided upon something, there was no stopping him.

He feared for what Kurt may get himself into. He could be killed, beaten, abused, used as a sex object, tortured...but he could also learn skills, trades, earn money or get an education. Yes look at the positives Burt.

He knew that Kurt could sometimes be strong minded, and hoped that it would not get him into any trouble.

That night Kurt packed a small bag of his few belongings. Being from a poorer family, he didn't really own much, to pack.

He scribbled out a note for his father, though Kurt was certain after their conversation at dinner, his father would know exactly where he was.

Kurt snuck out the fauces (entrance passage) and headed for Pompeii.

_~(0)~(O)~(0)~_

A few days had passed since Max was captured and killed, so Blaine's father sent his son to purchase a new body slave.

With a satchel of coins, heavy in his hand, Blaine headed into the middle of town, on foot, to the slave market.

Naturally, Emperor Anderson would never allow his son to travel alone, so he sent several slaves to protect and watch over his only child.

Upon arriving at the trading place, many people stepped aside to allow Blaine to pass, others bowed. With a small wave of his hand, those who knelt before him rose to their feet once more.

The auction had only just started and Blaine paid close attention to the auctioneer, and the small stage beside him.

An hour had passed, and Blaine had still not found a slave that appeared trustworthy, or like any companion. After all, body slaves are with their master s twenty-four-seven, and you hardly want to see an ugly face all day long. Not that looks were important to Blaine. But a trust worthy smile would be nice.

Just as Blaine thought there was no hope, a slender teen, with piercing blue-green eyes stepped forward, and onto the small platform.

The boy looked into the crowd before him, their eyes meeting for a brief moment.

Blaine felt his heart race as he gazed into those large frightened eyes, and something in his mind clicked into place. He'd seen those eyes before. Perhaps in another life.

But the boy in front of him was gorgeous none the less, and other parts of him were agreeing. Blaine had never seen himself as completely homosexual. In fact, he did not even see himself as heterosexual. All he now saw himself was, in love.

He was suddenly snapped back into reality as the auctioneer bellowed the boy s skills;  
>"Seventeen years old, can cook, clean, good hygiene, could be a body slave, could be a taberna (Shop) worker, we'll start the bidding at ten coins,"<p>

Blaine found himself raising an arm, accepting the price.

"Eleven!" A husky deep voice shouted from next to him, challenging his offer.

"Fifteen!" Blaine bellowed back.

The boys eyes widened from the stage as the price steadily rose.

"Twenty!" The voice shouted once more.

"Thirty!" Blaine challenged, smirking as he turned to look at his opponent next to him.

It was none other than his childhood nemesis from school, Dave Karofsky.  
>He too was from a powerful family, but Blaine knew that he had far more wealth; Blaine was no longer concerned about losing his prize.<p>

"Thirty-five!" Karofsky offered.

"Fifty!" Blaine shouted, as many of the other bidders gasped at such a number.

Accepting that there was no way he could afford that sort of price, Karofsky bowed his head in defeat.

"Sold, to the, well, to the Emperor's son, Blaine."

Blaine smiled as the boy stepped down from the platform. He was shoved towards Blaine as he gave the auctioneer the entire satchel, "keep the change," and headed towards home.

Slaves in tow.

* * *

><p><em>~(0)~(O)~(0)~<em>

_New Words:_  
><em>Cubiculum-Bedroom <em>

_Triclinium-Dining Room _

_Fauces-Entrance_

_ Passage Taberna-Shop_

**In The Next Chapter;**  
><strong>"No Ones Bitch"<strong>  
><strong>Burt's Predicition Was Accurate.<strong>  
><strong>But Somebody Appretiates It.<strong>

_8)_

_xxxxxxxxxxx - Cyanide-Pansy (Jaydee)_

_~(0)~(O)~(0)~_


	3. No One's Bitch

_Hi. Me Again._

_So. Static And I Love Classical Studies._

_And Writing This Has REALLY Helped With Remembering Stuffs._

_Hard To Believe We Are On Our Last Year Of College! Oh Snap!_

_It's Raining. Just Thought You Should Know._

* * *

><p><em>~(0)~(O)~(0)~<em>

**Chapter Three**

**'No One's Bitch'**

_~(0)~(O)~(0)~_

At first the idea of being somebody s 'body slave', sounded like the worst idea in the world.

Kurt was fairly certain that he would have to clean and tend to, an ignorant rich asshole, and probably be used for sex and heck knows what other sources of entertainment.

But after a few days, Kurt quickly learnt that working for Blaine wasn't going to be as bad as he first presumed.

_~(0)~(O)~(0)~_

After meeting Blaine's father, holy crap, the Emperor, Blaine gave Kurt the grand tour of their large domus (House).

Blaine led Kurt through a series of ala (Wings) and to his cubiculum (Bedroom).

His room was much larger than the standard cubiculum (Bedroom) anywhere else, but after a quick inspection, Kurt understood why. It would seem the boy hardly went anywhere else.  
>A large bed covered in layers of lavish furs and fabrics stood on one side of the room. Various chairs were placed elegantly in several different places to fill space, a table covered in scrolls against one wall, stacks of poetry upon another. A large mosaic of several of the gods spread across two of the walls.<p>

Blaine motioned for Kurt to sit, leading by example. There was a moment of silence when he began to speak.

"So...wow, this is kind of awkward," Blaine mumbled, almost inaudibly, which caused a little giggle from Kurt.

Blaine looked up from the ground where he was looking, and met the boy's eyes once more. A small smile gracing his lips.

"What's your name?" Blaine asked, his eyes scanning the other boys face, searching for an answer.

"Kurt", the boy whispered. Blaine's heart skipped a beat as he spoke, and the name repeated itself in his head. 'Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt'.

"My name is Blaine," the paler boy smiled knowingly, "I know," Blaine simply nodded, of course he did, who didn't?

"Is there anything you need, b- Mr Anderson?" Kurt quietly asked, looking down at the ground. Embarrassed by the fact that since the second he had laid eyes upon Blaine at the auction, he hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of him.

"Please don't call me that, unless of course we are with company, Blaine's fine. And thanks, but I don't need anything, I hardly even need a sl- help."

Blaine didn't feel right labelling Kurt a slave. Although he was, and he had paid for him, he knew already that Kurt would never be treated that way by him.

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt looked up and met Blaine's hazel eyes, smiling as he got lost in their beauty.

_~(0)~(O)~(0)~_

Over the next few days, Kurt got to know Blaine a lot better. When no one else was around, they would tell tales that they had heard, and sang poetry they knew.

They had grown into good companions, Blaine never treating Kurt with disrespect or with harshness.

Often when in the presence of the Anderson's, or some other slaves, Kurt would tend to Blaine. Although Blaine never asked for it nor treated Kurt as a slave.

However Blaine feared losing his new friend if it appeared they were more, allowed the act to proceed.

During the days that passed, Blaine only felt his feelings towards Kurt grow stronger.  
>He felt like he could tell Kurt anything, and the other boy would completely understand. Blaine had never met anybody quite like Kurt. They just seemed to mesh really well.<p>

Things were definitely not completely one sided. Kurt however, was falling as equally in love with his master, as his master felt for him.  
>Not aware that he felt the same, Kurt had pinned his feelings down to a sense of gratitude towards his master s fair treatment and good company. And his gosh dang beautiful face.<p>

And kept his true feelings to himself.

_~(0)~(O)~(0)~_

Kurt had worked one full week at the Anderson domus (House), and Blaine had just attended one of his father s banquets.  
>Blaine had told Kurt to rest and he would join him later, knowing full well that after several hours around drunken men, and seductive woman, he was going to need a shoulder to cry on.<p>

When Blaine had been excused to his room, he found Kurt straightening up the room, a small smile gracing upon Blaine's lips, as he snuck up upon the paler boy.

"Boo!" Blaine shouted, causing Kurt to panic and jump. "Ahhh!" Kurt screamed, earning a chuckle from Blaine. "Don't scare me like that Blaine! It's not funny!"

Seeing the fear in Kurt's eyes, he stopped laughing and embraced the other boy in a big hug. "I'm sorry," Blaine mumbled into the shoulder of Kurt's toga.

Surprised at the other boys sudden actions, Kurt found himself leaning into the embrace. Carefully snaking his arms around his master.

Blaine smiled as he felt two very warm arms curl around him, holding him perfectly. They fit together like two puzzle pieces.

Pure bliss ran throughout Blaine. He knew he was in love.

"Mmmm," Blaine sighed audibly, enjoying the hug which was lasting much longer than any hug between two friends should ever last.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, raising his head from where it was resting on the other boys shoulder. "Mhmm?"

Blaine couldn't help himself; he had never felt this way about anyone before. He was terrified, he had only known this boy for a week, and he feared his rejection.

"I-" Blaine stuttered. Kurt let go of Blaine, and pulled him over to a nearby loveseat. Ah, there s that word again, 'Love'.

"What's wrong? You can tell me anything remember," Kurt rubbed circles on Blaine's back, which was distracting him from what he had to say.

"I, I know I haven't known you all that long, and er-ah, don't think that you have to oblige, I'd never do that to you. I couldn't ever do that to you-" Blaine rambled until Kurt cut him off.

"You're rambling, you do that when you're nervous. What's on your mind?"

"I'm in love with you. I love you."

* * *

><p><em>~(0)~(O)~(0)~<em>

_New Words:_  
><em>Domus-House <em>

_Ala-Wings _

_Cubiculum-Bedroom_

_Short. But Sweet. Like ME...Not Really._

**In The Next Chapter;**  
><strong>True Love By Choice Something Happens I m Not Sure What Exactly You See I Haven t Finished Writing It.<strong>  
><strong>(UPDATE) Hi...Just Finished Writing It Something Gay Is Going To Happen So Clich . Dang It.<strong>  
><strong>8)<strong>

_R+R If You Have Time._

_xxxxxx - Cyanide-Pansy (Jaydee)_

_~(0)~(O)~(0)~_


	4. True Love By Choice

_Let's Be Honest. If You Are Actually Still Reading This...Then You Have Read ALL Of The Klaine In The World._

_And For That, I Salute You. Go You!_

_But...I Actually Kinda Cried Writing This. _

_I Mean...I Made Blaine Cry. ...All!_

_So...Will Update At Easter._

_Also...Can Someone Tell Me Why All My Speech Marks And Shit Keep Vanishing! Like Seriously..i Write With Them. Sorry If They Run Away From You Too. Trying To Replace Them ASAP!_

_8)_

* * *

><p><em>~(0)~(O)~(0)~<em>

**Chapter Four**

**'True Love By Choice'**

_~(0)~(O)~(0)~_

That night, Kurt didn't sleep a wink.

He knew he ought to try to get some rest in order to work well the next day. But his mind refused to stop racing.

Blaine loved him? How was that even possible?

A million and one thoughts came to mind;

Did he really love me?

But he hasn't known me a week.

Does he mean it?

Does he love all of his slaves?

Was he in love with his last body slave?

Do I love him? I definitely could.

Wait a minute, its fine for rich and influential men to be in love with other men. The Greeks say the most purest form of love is between two men. Maybe he is following the Greeks?

Oh crap, I'm going to be a sex slave!

Wait...maybe he knows that I think he s good looking. Who am I kidding, I'm crushing on him.

One of the other slaves must have told curses.

Kurt was pulled from his trail of thoughts by the sound of his master, restlessly tossing and turning in his bed on the other side of the room from Kurt's cot.

Concerned for his master, and friend, Kurt carefully slipped out of his bed and tip-toed over to Blaine's bedside.

Blaine was lying in the foetal position, his legs tucked up to his chest, arms wrapped around them. Curled into a small ball, facing away from him.

Kurt listened to see if Blaine was sleeping, when he heard small sniffles emitting from the boy in front of him.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, putting a careful hand lightly upon his shoulder. "Yeah?" He whispered back.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, Blaine rolled over to face Kurt. Breaking Kurt's heart in the process, his eyes red and puffy. "S'nothin,"

"Clearly it's not 'nothing', if you are crying," he replied, helping the other boy into a sitting position in bed.

Blaine looked deeply into Kurt's blue-green eyes, boring into them, as if looking deep into his soul. Kurt scooted closer, sitting next to Blaine upon the bed, pulling him towards him with a strong arm, giving him a slightly awkward one armed hug.

"You can tell me Blaine, anything," Kurt cooed, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Causing Blaine's breathing to hitch.

"Earlier-hiccup-when I-" he muttered quietly, Kurt's eyes growing as wide as saucers as he slowly started to understand. "When, I-I-I, I do l-love you, an-nd I didn't expect you-you to say it back, b-but you didn't say any-" When Kurt cut him off.

"Blaine, sorry, but do you actually love me, not just, hmm, how do I put this?" Kurt paused in deep thought, "It's not lust, Kurt. I would never stoop low enough to treat anyone, friend, slave or not, like that. Never." Blaine whispered.

"Are you-" Kurt began, "Homosexual, yes," Blaine answered, not even giving the other boy a chance to finish his question, knowing full well what he was going to ask by the look of terror in his eyes as he started to speak.

"You?" Blaine asked, meeting eyes with Kurt once more. "Always,"

Blaine smiled, his heart warming as Kurt half smiled back.

There was a few minutes of silence as Kurt thought long and hard.

He had really enjoyed his time here, especially with Blaine. But he could get in serious trouble for being in a relationship with Blaine.

If the Emperor were to find out, he d be killed at once. Not to mention the shame Blaine would bring upon his family.

As Kurt continued to think, he carefully gazed into Blaine's eyes. He couldn t see any wrong.

"Blaine," Kurt began to speak, realising the only way he would ever know if Blaine truly loved him, and only him.

"Y-yes," he whispered back. "If you, you"

Kurt didn't even have to ask. Blaine knew exactly what he was going to say.

Men were allowed to be with other men, the Greeks loved it. But a man was to bring shame upon himself, and his family, if he was the one receiving, not giving. By not taking the dominant role, Blaine would dishonour the gods. He would bring shame upon his family. He would most likely be exiled if anyone was to find out. But he would prove to Kurt he really loved him.

Blaine took one of Kurt's soft small hands in his, his calloused palms roughly rubbing gentle patterns across the back of his hand. "I would do anything for you, Kurt. I mean it when I say it. And I know its naive, and I haven't yet experienced the world and all its splendour and wonders. But I know after spending a week with you, that I need not look further. I really am at a loss as to how to say this, you move me, Kurt." Tears welled up in Kurt s eyes as he finally locked lips with Blaine.

Their teeth crashing together as their tongues swirled and danced together. So much suppressed teen hormones, and sexual tension emitted from the pair, practically caused to room to burst.

Blaine smiled fondly at Kurt as they rested snuggled together on Blaine s bed, some time later.

"What are you smiling about?" Kurt asked, unable to supress a smile himself. "I-I just hope I proved my point, I-I, I hope you don't mind me saying, but it felt right."

Kurt turned his head so he was facing the other boy, looking deep into his eyes, "I love you, Blaine."

Blaine's smile spread further across his face, turning into a goofy grin. Kurt could do nothing but smile fondly.

After all, he was in love with that big dork.

* * *

><p><em>~(0)~(O)~(0)~<em>

_No New Words . 8(_

_Ugh Fluff._

_Due To The Fact I've Read An Excessive Amount Of Smut, And LIVE FOR Queer As Folk, I Deemed Myself Not Worthy, To Write Out The Sex Scene. I Tried I Really Did. But I Just Kept Laughing_

**In The Next Chapter;**  
><strong>Emperor Anderson Rages I'd Say It's A Safe Guess To Assume .Emperor Anderson Rages.<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy, R+R If You Like, We Sure Would. 8)<strong>

_xxxxxx - Cyanide-Pansy (Jaydee)_

_~(0)~(O)~(0)~_


	5. Emperor Anderson Rages

_In The Middle Of Massive Classical Studies Assignment._  
><em>Epicureans Vs. Stoics.<em>

_Intense Stuff._

_Will Write For Another 'Kliss'!_

_(I'm Writing This, While Static Writes The Other Fics Update, During Study Break)_

_Due To The Fact The Title Practically Gives Away The Story, DON'T THREATEN TO HUNT ME DOWN AND KILL ME!_

_This Is Fiction, I Assure You, Kurt And Blaine Are Fine._  
><em>In Fact, They Are In The Kitchen Cooking Me Bacon And Eggs.<em>

_...They've Been Gone A While...Maybe I Should Check On Them...Or Is It Wiser To Not?_

_On With The Story!_

* * *

><p><em>~(0)~(O)~(0)~<em>

**Chapter Five**

**'Emperor Anderson Rages'**

_~(0)~(O)~(0)~_

Having Kurt reciprocate his feelings, was the best feeling in the world.

Having to hide those feelings from anyone other than Kurt himself, and keep their love a secret, not such a good feeling.

Yeah, they got to spend a lot of time together, but Blaine wanted nothing more than to do the same stuff other couples would do. (Yeah, they were kind of dating at this point, after the kissing, and making love, it kind of, sealed the deal?)

Blaine wanted to hold Kurt's hand, and take him out and spoil him rotten.

But if he did, then he could ruin everything.

His father could find out, the empire could be thrown over.

The public could find out, and have them killed.

Or worse, they could kill Kurt, and accuse him of tainting his mind.

And keeping all of this bottled in, even for a short amount of time, could have disastrous effects.

_~(0)~(O)~(0)~_

The emperor had thrown a special banquet in Blaine's honour.  
>And all of the household staff were in attendance, to serve the guests. This unfortunately seemed to include Kurt.<p>

As all the guests ate and gradually became more and more drunk, they were all seated around the huge banquet table in the triclinium (Dining room), Blaine struggled to keep his eyes off of Kurt, who was given the job of re-filling the guest s drinks.

The way his soft hands encircled the jug of wine, his long fingers clasped tightly, the way his wrist would bend as he poured,

Blaine was mesmerised.

His eyes following Kurt about the room as he went where he was summoned.

Emperor Anderson was in the midst of a deep conversation with a highly esteemed philosopher, when he happened to glance over to see his son. Expecting him to be drinking and socialising, he was taken aback to discover him hardly even touching his food, and his eyes carefully watching his new body slaves every move.

He shook off any ideas of it meaning anything and returned to the conversation with the philosopher, whom hadn't even noticed the Emperors distraction.

As the night wore on however, every chance the emperor would get a chance to check on his son, he would be doing the same thing: Nothing but staring at the slave.

He couldn't help but notice every time the slave, Kirk? Would catch Blaine staring, he would blush ever-so-slightly.

Highly suspicious, Emperor Anderson slipped out of the room to make arrangements.

_~(0)~(O)~(0)~_

As the sun light started to stream through Blaine's cubiculum (Bedroom) window, the rays dancing upon his tanned skin, he couldn't help but smile a little.

As unbearable as the previous night s event was, falling asleep in Kurt s arms was the greatest feeling in the world.

Still smiling lazily, Blaine rolled over on his side, facing where Kurt was the past night, when he fell asleep, only to be responded to by a giggle.

Opening one eye slightly, Blaine peeked at the form next to him. Still blurred by sleep, the person next to him seemed to have shrunk in height a little dramatically, and smelt strongly of oils.

"Kurt?" Blaine mumbled, "Kurt?" The form next to him replied.  
>The sound of the other voice woke Blaine up in an instant. Sitting up ramrod straight, and leaping out of bed, sheets hastily wrapped around his waist.<p>

Kurt was no longer in bed anymore.

A heavily jewelled and decorated woman however, was.

"Who-who are you?" Blaine asked, furious. "Well, that s no was to talk to your fianc e, great way to start a marriage," The voice purred, as she started to slink across the bed seductively towards Blaine, who stepped even further away from the bed, trying to retain any sense of dignity and authority he still had left, considering he was wearing a bed sheet.

"I said who are you?"

"My name is, Seblina, your fian-"

Blaine didn't even give her a chance to finish her sentence before he was out the door and marching towards his father s tablinium (Office).

"Fianc e! You arrange a wife for me!" Blaine shouted, slamming his fists down on his father s desk, as emperor Anderson read over some scrolls.

"Naturally my boy, you are expected to marry after all, and why not Seblina, her father is a good man, and we paid him well enough."

"I have more important things to do at the moment than worry about entertaining a wife, father." Blaine spat angrily.

Emperor Anderson could see in his eyes that his important thing was the slave from the previous night.

"Son, whatever is going on between you and that slave of yours, is not any of my concern any longer, you are to marry Seblina, end of discussion"

"B-but-" Blaine stammered when Emperor Anderson cut him off again.

"No Buts, Blaine. You must marry her."

"I do not love her," Blaine met eyes with his father; his father s eyes grew cold. "It is not necessary to love your wife, the purpose of the marriage is for the city and for the population,"

They continue to stare each other down. Eyes locked in a now heated battle.

"Who do you love, Blaine?" Emperor Anderson finally spat out, coating Blaine's close face in a layer of saliva.

Blaine's mind reeled. And in a final act of defiance simply said; "Kurt,"

Emperor Anderson's eyes narrowed even further. "You wouldn't dishonour our ancestors and the gods, by not remaining dominant to those beneath us, you think you love him, he is just toying with you boy. You have no idea what love is."

"Father," Blaine stepped back from the desk, steadying himself as he continued, "he made love to me, and I-I fucking loved it, so you can take Seblina, and take your empire and shove it up your ass,"

Marcus slammed his fists down hard, causing a loud thud, that effectively silenced the entire domus (House).

"Go, and apologise to the gods, before they choose to be unforgiving,"

"No."

"Blaine, now!"

"No."

"Either you kill that slave, or you are ostracized from Pompeii."

_~(0)~(O)~(0)~_

* * *

><p><em>New Word:<em>

_Tablinium - Office_

_Wow...Wow...Wow._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Cyanide-Pansy (Jaydee)_


	6. New Family

_Hola! I've Decided I Can't Complain About Fics Not Updating, When I Haven t Either. So I'm Finishing This Fic All Tonight._  
><em>It Was Intended To Be A Long Drabble, And This Is The Second To Last Chapter. Ta-Daaaa!<em>

_I Just Finished Reading The Hunger Games Series._  
><em>There s A Week I'll Never Get Back. I Think Unless It's Harry Potter, Stephen King Or Klaine, It's Not...KARE?<em>

_Any-Slut..._

* * *

><p><em>~(0)~(O)~(0)~<em>

**Chapter Six**

**'New Family'**

_~(0)~(O)~(0)~_

Blaine wasted no time getting back to his room and stuffing as much of his important possessions in a woven satchel.

Books, money, expensive items. Anything he owned that could be of worth in order to keep Kurt alive.

When Kurt returned to Blaine's cubiculum (Bedroom) he was astonished to find it in shambles.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt laughed, straightening out the bed linen. He had gotten up early that morning to wash the laundry, clean sheets for Blaine for tonight.

Blaine re-appeared in a mass of all of his belongings, still clad in nothing but a sheet.

"I wondered where that had gotten to; when I was making your bed you dork, although I was rather more concerned with the lost looking woman who was sitting in here." Kurt mused, attempting to tidy up some of the parchment strewn across the floor.

"Kurt, get all of your belongings together no-w," Blaine ordered, using his most authoritive voice, however it cracking slightly at the end, due to excessive stress.

"Why, whats wrong Blaine?" Kurt asks in a quiet voice, finally piecing everything together mentally, the strewen belongings, the fear in Blaine's eyes.

"We need to leave, now, or my father will have me kill you," Blaine attempts to explain, now gathering up the few belongings Kurt has.

"And why does he want me dead? Blaine, you didn't-" Kurt began when Blaine cut him off, "I told him that I love you, he had arranged for me to marry that woman, but I refuse, because you are the only one for me, so he ordered me to kill you, or leave and never come back."

Blaine quickly changed into his clothes, the sheets being too hard to move in any longer as he continued to pack, as Kurt stood dumb founded.

"You-you'd give up your life and family, f-for me-e?" Kurt wiped away a stray tear, as Blaine came towards him, embracing him tightly.  
>"I told you, I love you. Even if it means not being the next Emperor, you are all I will ever need."<p>

_~(0)~(O)~(0)~_

Once Blaine was satisfied that he had packed enough to last, and Kurt had gotten some food from one of the slaves he had befriended, the pair expertly maneuvered their way down the back corridors and passages of the Emperors domus (House) and out the back door.

They decided to lay low, by taking back roads through the city and disguising themselves to prevent being recognised by the public or the Emperors guards.

After walking for hours, Blaine realised he had no idea where they were going or where they were going to even stay.

Yet Kurt had taken the lead and was expertly making their way to the city s gates.

"Kurt, where are we going to go?" Blaine finally asked,

"Home," Kurt smiled.

_~(0)~(O)~(0)~_

The pair did not speak for the remainder of their journey. They simply kept a tight hold on each other s hand, and mad their way through the winding country-side.

As they descended down a large hill, Blaine finally saw it;  
>A moderate sized Olive tree farm.<p>

With a decent sized domus (House) and a few livestock in an empty paddock.

"Welcome home, Blaine,"

As Kurt pulled Blaine along the front path up to the house, a tall, broad shouldered boy, about their age, came running out at them and scooped Kurt up in his arms.

"Kurt! Oh how I ve missed you!" The boy still tightly hugging Kurt all but squealed, still in shock.

Blaine didn't particularly like how close this other boy was standing next to Kurt. He also didn't like how happy he looked.

Kurt couldn't help but notice Blaine's brow furrowed in concentration. Chuckling a little, Kurt decided to put Blaine out of his misery. "Blaine, this is Finn, my step brother, Finn this is-"

"The Emperors Son! Ohmygawsh, it's an honour..." Finn rambled as he got down on his knees, out of respect.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh, "Nice to meet you Finn, but there s no need for you to do that, I d hardly call myself a son anymore.."

Finn stood up looking slightly confused, "What s wrong Kurt, why are you here anyways?"

"I'd say," another voice, this time much deeper and gruff spoke.

"Dad!"

"Kurt, m'boy, how have you been, we've missed you so," Burt, Kurt's father took Kurt into his arms and held him tightly.

"Dad, this is Blaine, my-uh-" Kurt began when Blaine cut him off, "Boyfriend, if that s okay with you, sir,"

Burt smiled, as he took in the curly haired boy in front of him. Who was looking at his son with such adoration, he couldn't be happier for his son.

"As long as he keeps you happy," Burt warned, his fatherly instincts suddenly kicking in.

"Yes, sir," Blaine mumbled nervously.

"What brings you back so soon?"

"Well, let s just say, we are no longer allowed in Pompeii," Kurt smiled weakly at his father.

"Well, you are welcome here, you too Blaine."

_~(0)~(O)~(0)~_

* * *

><p><em>No New Words.<em>

_I Need To Write One More Little Chaptery Thing For This._  
><em>Then It Is DON-EH!<em>

_I'm Supposed To Be Writing My Paper._  
><em>Faaahhhhhh.<em>

_xxxxxxxxxxxx Cyanide-Pansy (Jaydee)_


	7. Eruption

_This Is It. THE END._

* * *

><p><em>~(0)~(O)~(0)~<em>

**Chapter Seven**

**'Eruption'**

_~(0)~(O)~(0)~_

One week later, disaster struck.

erupted.

Killing and covering most of Pompeii.

Kurt and Blaine were out picking olives on the farm with Finn when it happened.

The days building up had been littered with earthquakes, although due to living a fair distance from the city, the trembles were less noticeable.

They all sat on the roof of the domus (House) as they watched lava cover their pasts.

The only sadness Blaine showed was for the loss of his mother s life. Who had never loved his father, and was forced to marry.  
>Although she had done nothing to stop Blaine or his father, he still felt great sorrow.<p>

And the Hudmels respected this.

_~(0)~(O)~(0)~_

"Funny how things work out," Burt said a few nights later at dinner, the entire family seated around the table, which was covered in many dishes of food, thanks to Blaine.

It turned out the items he had bought with him had been worth a fortune, and when they had sold them, had made enough money for them all to live comfortably for the rest of their lives.

"I mean, I never expected to see Kurt again, the night he took off. And when we received the payment for him in the mail, I really thought that was the end of my son." Burt grimaced.

"Finn and I kept our ears open for gossip to find out where or who had bought Kurt, we planned on saving up and giving him enough money to buy his freedom, but when we heard he had been bought by the son of the Emperor, not once did I think that less than two weeks later my son would return with him, in love."

Blaine looked up from the plate he had been staring at, and met Kurt's gaze. "When I was sent to the slave market, I never expected to meet my true love," Blaine smiled back.

_Le End_

_~(0)~(O)~(0)~_

* * *

><p><em>Well. Still Working On That Assignment. So THE END! I'm Actually Out Of Ideas For This.<em>  
><em>But If You Have Any For A Sequel, Tell Me. And I Will Write!<em>

_QEUE THE SHAMELESS PLUG:_  
><em>Just Started A New Fic... Mafia!Klaine How About That?<em>  
><em>I'm Currently Pretty Proud Of This One. Although I Wish I Could Write Longer Chapters...But The Story Will Be Longer Than The Last Two, Maybe Not As Long As 'When Two Worlds Collide', Which Lets Face It...Is Extended Random Linking Drabble.<em>  
><em>And Static Butterfly Is Almost Done With The New Chapter Of 'When Two Worlds Collide'<em>

_Exams Are Coming Up. So Is The Ball. So BEAR WITH!_

_R+R Bitches. (Kidding, But Do It!)_

_xoxoxoxox -Jaydee (Cyanide-Pansy)_


End file.
